


Protection

by writesometimes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, general description of injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writesometimes/pseuds/writesometimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I hadn't become so close to Aleck he wouldn't be a target for the Blighters and Starrick. He puts himself in danger to arm us and help our cause and I should have just let him be, but I couldn't stay away. And I put a target on his back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protection

The past few months had been a happy whirl-wind for Jacob. He and his sister has continued, successfully, to liberate London from Starrick. More Rooks joined in the fight. The twins had established more control in the areas around London. Jacob and Aleck had grown closer.

That was possibly the best part to Jacob, his growing relationship with Aleck. He would find almost any excuse to spend time in the man's company. He'd even come to accept that he fancied the man quite a bit.  
So when Jacob and his sister showed up at Aleck's and found him to be withdrawn and quiet, Jacob became concerned. Aleck had merely thrown the door open for them and scampered off to his workshop; never really greeting the twins. Jacob followed behind Aleck, slightly concerned.

Aleck reached his workbench and grabbed his latest experiment to show the twins. As he turned to finally speak to the siblings, Jacob felt a rage bubble up inside him. Aleck's right eye was swollen and horribly bruised, all black and purple and yellow. The eye itself was rather bloodshot.

Jacob disregarded Aleck's latest experiment entirely and rushed to the man, grabbing his shoulders. "Who?" he growled. Aleck looked away nervously. 

"Aleck, what happened?" Evie asked gently, coming to stand beside the inventor. She gingerly took the dart upgrade Aleck had been so eager to show them from his hands and placed it back on the workbench. 

Aleck took a deep, shaky breath and looked from Jacob to Evie. "It - it was some Blighters," he explained, near tears. 

Jacob released Aleck's shoulders to scrub his face frantically. He spun around, away from Aleck, and swore loudly. Aleck winced. 

"Aleck, it's going to be all right," Evie reassured, looking to her brother. 

"Tell us what these bastards looked like," Jacob demanded quietly. 

Aleck glanced over to Evie and she nodded encouragingly. Again, Aleck took a deep breath. "There were two of them. At first they just tried to bribe and threaten me. When I wouldn't listen they got violent. One was large, very tall and broad, with a bald head. He hit me. The other one was shorter and stockier, long hair and a messy beard. He just stood there, taunting and laughing."

Jacob balled his fists at his sides, face going red with anger. He stood silently, staring at Aleck.

"It'll be okay, Aleck, we'll find them," Evie soothed again. She looked to her brother and nodded once, signaling her readiness. Jacob nodded back. Evie moved quickly for the front door. 

Once Jacob was sure he and Aleck were alone, he leaned his forehead to Aleck's. "I promise, listen, _I promise_ we'll find these bastards," he whispered. 

Aleck closed his eyes, fighting tears once again. "Be careful," he whispered back. 

Jacob cupped the back of Aleck's head a moment before he took off after his sister.

****

The twins had spent the afternoon trying to track down the two Blighters. After a bit of asking around and roughing people up, Jacob and Evie at last got the name of a pub in Southwark the men frequented. The two waited on the rooftop of the building next-door to the pub for the men to show up. Jacob was still enraged. He stood rigidly on the corner of the rooftop scouring the streets below. 

"We'll find them, Jacob. They come here every night. We'll find them, we just need to be patient," Evie said confidently. 

Jacob sighed deeply. "I feel like this is _my_ fault," he admitted sadly, shoulders hunching forward. 

Evie's brow furrowed in confusion. 

"If I hadn't become so close to Aleck he wouldn't be a target for the Blighters and Starrick. He puts himself in danger to arm us and help our cause and I should have just let him be, but I couldn't stay away. And I put a target on his back."

Evie placed a hand carefully on Jacob's forearm. He looked up at his sister and she was surprised to see tears pricking his eyes. "Oh, Jacob," she whispered, "it's not your fault. Aleck knew assassins before us. I mean, _Henry_ introduced us. And he was involved in the Free Press business before we arrived. He _wanted_ to help us! He was happy to! This isn't your fault and I don't think Aleck would blame you."

Jacob took a deep breath and nodded shakily. 

"We have to find them. I promised him we'd find them. That _I'd_ find them," Jacob murmured. 

"We will," Evie swore.

****

The twins waited until the stars began shining in the night sky before they spotted the two men. Quickly, they scaled down to the street to stop the men from entering the pub. Jacob grabbed the large, bald man by the arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. Evie restrained the shorter, stockier man in a similar fashion. They escorted their new captives roughly into the dark alley next to the pub. 

Jacob slammed the man he held face first into a brick wall. "Listen to me, you piece of trash, you and your _'friends'_ stay the hell away from Mr. Bell. I'll not ask politely again," he growled. 

Evie watched, almost nervously, as her brother pushed the man's face harder into the brick wall. She felt the man she held shift and she twisted his arm even harder. "We're serious," she sneered, "Stay away from Mr. Bell. Tell the rest, too. No one is to bother him again."

The shorter man began nodding rapidly, swearing on his mother he would leave Aleck alone. Evie flashed her hidden blade to him as a final warning and then released him. He took off, sprinting into the night. 

Jacob, however, wasn't quite done with his man. He forcefully yanked the Blighter off the wall and turned him around. "I don't know if you really understand," he whispered angrily before punching the man in the face. "If he's ever hurt again, I'll kill all of you myself." The assassin punched the man again in the face and then stomach so hard he fell to the ground. He began kicking the man in the ribs.

Evie ran over and pulled her brother away. "Enough!" she screamed. "We wanted to warn them and we have. Let him scamper back to his miserable hideout and spread the word!"

Jacob stood, panting heavily, thinking over Evie's words. After a tense few moments he finally yelled at the man to get up and leave. The Blighter staggered off as fast as he possibly could.

When they were finally alone Jacob and Evie took a seat on the ground, backs against the cool brick wall. Evie looked over at her brother, found him with his head in his hands. Silent. She placed a hand on his knee comfortingly. "We did it. You kept your promise," she whispered happily to her brother. 

He just sighed in response.

Evie took a deep breath, trying to find the right words for what she wanted to say. "Why don't you go...go to Aleck. Tell him it's done, that they've been warned."

Jacob just groaned beside her.

"I know you care for Aleck. A great deal. And he...cares for you as well. Just go to him." Evie sat, silent, waiting for a response.

Eventually, Jacob raised his head and stared at his sister. "You're right," he whispered, standing. 

"Of course I am!" Evie laughed. 

Jacob smiled at his sister before bowing playfully and taking off out of the alley.

****

By the time he reached Aleck's it was late and he was having second thoughts about visiting the man. A light shining in the man's workshop, however, told him he wouldn't be waking the inventor. Jacob knocked carefully on the front door. A moment later Aleck was peaking out from behind it, door barely cracked. 

"It's me, Aleck," Jacob reassured gently. 

Aleck opened the door wider and motioned for the assassin to enter. The pair stood in the dimly lit entryway for a silent moment. Jacob studied Aleck's bruised face carefully; Aleck studied the floor.

Jacob walked closer and took Aleck's hands in his own. "We found them," he said just above a whisper. "We found them and warned them never to come back here."

Aleck swallowed thickly. He looked down to where Jacob's hands held his, noticing the assassin's knuckles seemed to be red and swollen. "You were careful I hope?" he asked, concerned. 

Jacob huffed a short laugh. "Of course."

Aleck nodded, pleased. "Thank you," he said seriously. 

Jacob squeezed his hands. "You don't need to thank me. It was the least I could do to keep you safe," he replied. He reached up and ghosted his fingers beneath Aleck's blackened eye. The inventor sucked in a silent breath and let his eyes drift shut. Jacob shifted his hand to cup Aleck's face. 

Aleck just barely opened his eyes to see Jacob gazing at him, full of emotion. "Stay, for tea," he offered almost dreamily. 

"Sounds wonderful," Jacob breathed. 

Aleck had scurried into the kitchen to make a pot of tea while Jacob divested himself of his coat, boots, and weapons in the entryway. Once he was comfortable, Jacob went into the kitchen to help Aleck. The two moved around one another silently; Aleck measuring out the lose-leaf tea and Jacob getting the teapot and teacups. The water boiled quickly and the men made their way to Aleck's sitting room.  
Jacob plopped down on the sofa, suddenly exhausted. Aleck sat down next to him and passed him a teacup. The assassin sipped eagerly, letting a pleased moan escape his lips when the taste of Earl Grey hit him. 

Jacob broke the easy silence first. "Are you going to be all right? Do you need to see a physician?" he asked quietly. 

Aleck shook his head. "No, I think I'll be okay. Just need time for it to heal." He trailed his fingertips beneath his injured eye. 

Jacob reached up and pulled Aleck's hand from his face, holding it firmly. "If they ever show up again, you call for me immediately. I'll be here as soon as I can," he whispered as he dropped his and Aleck's hands between them. Carefully, Jacob laced their fingers together. 

Aleck glanced down at their linked hands. "I doubt they'll return," he murmured as he brushed his thumb over Jacob's swollen knuckles. 

Jacob squeezed Aleck's hand, prompting Aleck to meet his gaze. "Promise me," he nearly begged.

"I promise," Aleck reassured. 

Jacob released Aleck's hand and draped his arm around the man's shoulders. He pulled Aleck closer and placed a gentle kiss to his temple. Aleck smiled lazily and a pleasant hum escaped from his throat. He scooted closer and nuzzled his head on Jacob's shoulder. It didn't take long for the inventor to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Jacob gingerly took Aleck's teacup from his hands and placed it on the table with his own. He leaned his head back on the sofa and settled in for the night. His last thoughts were of Aleck and how peaceful he looked sleeping next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://imwritesometimes.tumblr.com) :D
> 
> kudos make my day ♥


End file.
